Special Plays by Lyria
]]During the Camp Pixie Dust event Lyria performed a few special plays '''at Fairy Tale Theater. Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist also joined in some of the plays. Missing Stitches '''Lyria: Listen up, campers, for today's story is SEW important! Nimble the seamstress told Mendy, "Just look!" "There's a terrible problem in the tailoring nook!" "Sally the spider keeps missing her stitches!" And Nimble showed proof of all Sally's misses. Mendy was troubled. What could be wrong? Sally the stitching spider truly loved her job! So Mendy watched Sally at work for a bit. But Sally missed stitches, no denying it. Poor Sally admitted she couldn't see well. The spider said next she was frightened to tell. Mendy decided that Bobble could help. Because Bobble had exactly the same problem himself! Bobble made Sally glasses just like he wore... ...and soon Sally's stitches were better than before! Mendy was pleased -- glasses were all it took... ...to make spider stitching easier in the tailoring nook! Thanks for coming out to the show! See you at my next performance! The Fearless Five Lyria:'I know you’ll enjoy this one. This next story is an absolute must. It’s all about Camp Pixie Dust! We have five animal mascots. Now hear the story ... ... of just how these mascots came to glory. Once a terrible snake invaded a home. We Fairies were too small to fight it alone! So a clever butterfly quickly sent ... ... a quick rabbit to fetch an old camp tent. Then a bright glowworm flashed on and off ... ... to lure the snake to the strong tent cloth. A lively otter then wrapped the snake tight. And a turtle sealed the cloth with a single bite! Fairies and animals then dragged the snake far ... ... and set it free where it could do no harm. So now you see our mascots immortalized. The bravery of those Fearless Five! Our story time has come to a close. Thank you all for coming. I hope to see you again. The Growling Forest '''Lyria:'Greetings, Fairies and Sparrow Men! It’s time once again for a campfire story. Our first story is TRUE and happened only recently ... Gather ‘round campers and listen, if you please. Have you ever heard noises coming from The Silver Trees? Spooky sounds like growls and snarls that float on the breeze! Queen Clarion asked for volunteers to see what they could be! Dale the tinker flew in first ... ... then ran in fear when he saw the worst! Ginger was the next to try ... ... and she saw a sight that made her fly! Last came Posy -- she looked around ... ... and then she heard it, the spooky sound! Can you guess what it was? The silliest thing! Lalla the lady bug was trying to SING! Posy told Lalla that lessons help most. Lessons from songbirds help hit high notes! So the songbirds taught Lalla to sing clear and bright ... ... and now The Silver Trees ring with her songs day and night! So ends my story. I hope you enjoyed it! The Great Berry Battle '''Iridessa: Lyria's stories are always SO shimmerific! Oh! Shhh! Here she comes! Lyria: Welcome, one and all! Listen now to a story about the power of friendship. Not long ago a great battle occurred. Between chipmunks and hummingbirds. How did it start? The story varies. But both sides ended up throwing berries! Soon all the animals joined the fight. The battle grew worse, by day and by night. Till a most unusual friendship began. Between Twitter the hummingbird ... ... and a chipmunk named Nan. Both were so young, they just wanted to play. Then a giant red hawk attacked them one day! The Great Berry Battlers instantly stopped. They had to save Twitter and Nan from the hawk! The chipmunks and hummingbirds joined together ... ... and chased that hawk away forever! So the Great Berry Battle came to an end ... ... because a chipmunk and a hummingbird became friends. Thank you for coming. Iridessa: Isn't Lyria just the best? I think she's the best. Lyria: I hope to see you all again! See also *Berry Battle *Beck and the Great Berry Battle Mainland Monsters Fawn: Heh! I heard today's story is a spooky one. I love spooky stories. Ooo! Ooo! Here she comes. Quiet, everyone! Spooky! Gather round close! Lyria: '''Today's story is quiet enlightening ... ... as well as just a little bit frightening! A trip to the mainland is such a delight! And we have a reason for taking that flight. We bring the seasons for everyone there. But while on the mainland you'd best beware ... ... MONSTERS ARE THERE! I tell you these monsters are as big as trees! And dark as shadows cast by leaves! They roll like boulders along the ground! And make the most horrible rumbling sound! They belch dark smoke in enormous black clouds! And sometimes hoot like the angriest owls! But worst of all, at night their eyes ... ... GLOW like giant fireflies! So when on the mainland enjoy and have fun. But if you see a MONSTER it's best to run! So ends our story. '''Fawn: Jumpin' jackrabbits, that was spooky, all right! I better not tell it to any of the little critters! I hope Lyria's next performance is this good! Mermaid Mischief Silvermist: Is it true? Today's story is about mermaids? Iridessa said that Rosetta said that Tink said it was. Oh! Here comes Lyria. Make it about mermaids, please please please! Lyria: Greetings, Fairies and Sparrow Men. Sit quietly now and listen well. For I have quite a tale to tell! Once the Hollow was saved by a mermaid, it's true! The pirates had come to catch me and you. Captain Hook and his men, a trail they did follow. That was leading them to the heart of Pixie Hollow! They crept near the bank of a stream, unaware ... ... that a mischievous mermaid was hiding right there. She wanted a ring Hook wore on his hand. And to get it she had a most clever plan. SPLASH! She flipped her tail in the water! The pirates all turned and they almost caught her ... ... but cuddle vines wrapped around them instead. Hugging them tight from their toes to their heads! The mermaid snatched Hook's ring from his finger ... ... and fled down the stream, smart not to linger. The pirates got free from the vines and gave chase. Leaving Pixie Hollow behind in its secret place. And thus ends this tale. Silvermist: Oh, that was SNIFF just beautiful! A mermaid saved us from SNIFF pirates! How sweet! Lyria: I'm glad you enjoyed my story. Silvermist: What a splashtacular story! Category:Plays